


Flirty Alex Mercer 5+1

by Obliviouspugs



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alex Mercer-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, But who's counting?, F/M, Flirting, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Friend Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Sunset Curve (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), alex can flirt, alex flirts for what he wants, confident alex mercer, flirty alex, more like 6+2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29996805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obliviouspugs/pseuds/Obliviouspugs
Summary: Alex can flirt … with women. Now this would be incredibly helpful if he had any interest in these women but he is (if you asked his parents- unfortunately) very gay. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t even mean to but somehow he is very good at flirting with women. Better than Luke, or Bobby or Reggie -Reggie in particular hates this fact. Sometimes it's helpful other times it's not, it's actually pretty funny but most of the time it's just confusing.It has led to some good stories though.This is me becoming so attached to a head canon i throw all my anxieties out the window and write my first multi chapter fic.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer, Bobby | Trevor Wilson & Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Bobby | Trevor Wilson/Original Female Character(s), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	1. 1- Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Set ’94/’95 boys are 16/17. Some offscreen sexual references but could just be heavy make-outs if you’re uncomfortable with teenagers having sex. Let's ignore why a bunch of teenagers were playing gigs at bars and just assume they probably lied about their ages when getting the gigs. They are at bars and order (soft) drinks but never buy or drink alcohol underage. Bonus chapters are post canon, Caleb isn't relevant to the story so insert your own theories as to how/if they have saved Willie's soul. 
> 
> based on this tumblr post https://defultuser.tumblr.com/post/645134428588408832/someone-write-this-fic-and-send-me-the-link

Alex can flirt … with women. Now this would be incredibly helpful if he had any interest in these women but he is (if you asked his parents unfortunately) very gay. He doesn’t know why, he doesn’t even mean to but somehow he is very good at flirting with women. Better than Luke, or Bobby or Reggie -Reggie in particular hates this fact. Sometimes it's helpful other times it's not, it's actually pretty funny but most of the time it's just confusing. 

It has led to some good stories though. 

1 -Summer 

Luke and Reggie had both been chatting up this woman, the gig had finished about half an hour ago and there was the girl about their age maybe a bit older, clearly attractive just ever so slightly too female for Alex’s taste. He’s packing up the last of the equipment alone cause of course he is, what comes first packing up drums or hitting on staff? Bobby left early with his girlfriend - he let that one slide they were actually dating at least. Drums ready to be loaded he sets off trying to get at least one of them to help load the instruments into the van. 

“I’m sorry for them” he says to the lady not even bothering to care what he interrupted, “keys Lucas?”

Luke stops staring at her long enough to hand the keys over “oh right, we should probably sort that out”

“Ya think?” God his friends were dense. 

“We’ll be back shortly” Reggie adds with a wink. He and Luke start walking over to where he’s piled the interments”

“Sorry about that, hope you weren’t talking about anything important, I’m Alex by the way”

“No problem, you guys were good”

“Ah thanks, it was mostly the rest of the guys”

“You're humble as well as cute” he doesn’t have time to process the compliment she’s talking again “ names Summer in case you were wondering”

“Well Summer it was lovely to meet you but I’m afraid I can’t leave those to morons by themselves for too long” he smiles and starts walking to the van. 

“Did you get anywhere or did she not enjoy being hit on by two 16 year olds” 

“No idea but she’s mad cute thanks for interrupting” 

—

Alex is on his way back out to the van when she spots Summer again looking around. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah actually, just so you know I happen to find drummers very attractive” she slides a piece of paper into his hand, winks and walks away leaving the cafe. 

“Yo vans not going to pack itself” 

“Sorry”

“What you got there?” He passes it to Reggie so he can see.

“Her number”

“What? How?” 

“No idea I just asked if she was okay and suddenly she’s giving me her number”

“I’m sorry that’s all you did ask if she was okay” 

“Pretty much yeah”

“Why do you get her number? You don’t even need it, I actually want to get her number and completely struck out”

“You want it so bad you can have it” 

“Not the same”

“Oh quit pouting”

“Why’s Reggie pouting” Luke questions having just finished with the van

“I got that girls number and he’s mad cause I impressed her without trying and despite having hit on almost all eligible women in a 5 mile radius he still single”

“Ah I see, come on you can mope in the van, lets get you lot home” 

“And you’re being responsible because?”

“You’re flirting with women because?”

“touché, didn’t mean to, must just be this good looking” he smirks and starts walking to the exit

“Don’t flatter yourself” Luke calls 

“A big ego isn’t attractive, ask Luke” Reggie adds clearly over his moping already 

“Hey!”


	2. 2 - Heather

Yet again Alex has been left alone to tidy up after the gig. Bobby is chatting up some girl over at the bar, Reggie was chatting up his girl of choice but he lost track of him a while back and frankly Alex doesn’t want to think about what he’s up to now. And Luke, Alex doesn’t envy, he rushed home for his moms birthday determined to prove to her he can be in a band and still be a “good son”. So now Alex is coiling cables. “This is the song I sing to myself as I coil the cables, I’m coiling the cables as everyone ditched me. Everyone ditched me and left me to pack up so I’m coiling the cables as I sing'' Alex knows it's ridiculous but the cables take forever to tidy and coil properly so who cares if he sings to himself as he goes. 

“Now that’s cute” this girl laughs, she’s leaning on the edge of the stage smiling at him. 

“Well that’s embarrassing”

“Nah its cute, you want a hand” 

Alex can tell she’s into him; her smiles and smirks give her away - she looks at him the way Reggie looks at girls like her in the audience at their shows. But sue him, he'd like the help. 

“Yeah I’d love some help… Alex” he holds his and out to her as she steps up onto the stage 

“Heather”

She starts to coil the cables and starts chatting.  
“So Alex tell me about yourself”

“I’m in a band”

She lets out a short laugh “I figured… so why are you stuck doing this by yourself”

“Well I’m not by myself anymore” he smirks at her. “Bobby” he nods in Bobby's direction “wanted to try his luck with her” 

“Ah I see, blondes not your type?”

“You could say that” It's true he has always preferred brunettes but he also prefers them to be male. 

“Guess I'm in luck then” another smirk.

She's struggling with a practically uncooperative cable “need some help?”

“From you ?” She passes him the cable anyway and comes to stand over his shoulder watching him. 

With the last of the cables done he gathers the pile of them, walks over to the exit where the rest of the instruments are waiting and heads back over to Heather and the stage where his water is waiting. 

“You’re strong as well, you're just perfect aren't you?” He takes a swig of water saving him from answering. 

“Do you want to go somewhere else?” she points over to the bathrooms 

“Sorry we’ll be leaving shortly and I’m driving” it's the best excuse he can come up with on the spot. Besides he’ll leave the hooking up in bar bathrooms to Reggie. 

“No worries… Do you play here often? Maybe I’ll see you again”

“You never know” 

She winks and walks away, he lets out a sigh and sees Bobby on his way over. 

“Who was she?”

“Heather”

“Into you?”

“Yeah” he pulls an exaggerated disgusted face “how’d you do?”

“Got her number” he shows him the napkin the blonde girl's number is scribbled on “not as good as Reg” inclining his head over to the man himself who’s on his way, hair significantly messed up on his way back from the bathrooms. 

“Good your back we can leave” Alex stands and starts walking to the exit. 

“What’s got your fanny pack in a twist, jealous?” Reg asks getting in the van 

“I’ll have you know I turned Heather’s offer down” 

“Again?, all these hot girls wasting their time on you” Reggie groans “it's unfair competition, you shouldn’t be allowed to be this attractive, think of the extra numbers we could have gotten if they weren’t wasting their time flirting with someone who wouldn’t reciprocate” 

“You think I'm attractive, Reg?” Alex jokes. 

“Clearly yes, it couldn’t be your personality they’re attracted to”

“I’ll make it even and promise, we see a cute gay guy who’s number I want you can flirt all you like and be my unfair competition” 

“But you’ll have all this practise from these girls that keep hitting on you” 

“Would you quit complaining? and start driving” Bobby groans 

“Thank you Robert”

“Shut it Mercer, ‘sides why should we care who Alex flirts with, if he’s so lucky just on looks alone it makes us have to work harder to get numbers then think how much better we’ll be next time we’re chatting with a girl and Alex isn’t around to seduce her”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Did I write a whole chapter because I was singing to myself while coiling cables at work and I thought I would totally be something one of the guys would do? Yep)


	3. 2.5 - the bet

Alex is late for practice. Luke asked him to grab snacks on his way so they knew he’d take a while but not this long. Just as Luke is starting to get worried Alex runs into the garage. 

“Sorry. Girl at the check out wouldn’t stop talking” he explains, throwing the chips and chocolate on the coffee table. 

“Did you get her number as well?” Reggie wines sarcastically, he’s always been bothered the most by Alex’s success with women. 

“Yeah actually, Hayley, why don’t you give her a call” she hands Reg the receipt with a phone number hastily written on the bottom. 

“How do you do it man?” Bobby questions and takes a bag of chips. 

“Hell if i know. I’d much prefer if i didn’t flirt with them”

“You've got to be doing something”

“I'm just being nice, maybe if other men weren’t so sleazy they wouldn’t be attracted to someone that's just being polite” 

“I'm sure you're onto something there but this has got to be double digits by now, this isn’t just good looks or holding a door open, you've got to be doing something”

“If i am i don’t know what it is”

“Besides holding a door open worked, remember Danelle” Luke adds not so helpfully 

“I guess, but i still don’t believe you, bet you're flirting back with these girls”

“You bet?” Reg teases

“Yeah five bucks, you can’t get a girls number without even talking to her” 

“Deal” Alex agrees and they shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can i just say writing chips instead of crisps was physically painful. i can't not picture the guys eating chocolate bars and fish and chips when i wrote this chapter. of all the American to British english differences this might be one i dislike the most.


	4. 3- Angie

Alex is looking round the record store near his house. It's cute, quite small but well stocked, it's where his first drum kit came from. He's looking for some new albums to get Bobby for his birthday when he sees the poster for open mic night, it's perfect not too late that any of their parents would mind, close enough to home that it won’t take too long to get home, and an age appropriate venue. He heads over to the front desk to ask. 

“Hey, i was wondering about the open mic night”

“Yeah it's going to be great, just booked our last performance, hope to see you there” she's looking at him like that, like she's into him. 

“You're all booked?”

“yeah , were you looking to perform?”

“Yes actually, you see i’m in a band”

“Im sorry, maybe next time we have these events every now and again”

He's gutted it would have been nice to play here and to run to the guys and tell them he got a gig. Maybe he can still get the gig, she clearly likes him and he must be a good flirt, there's no harm in trying. 

“Yeah it's a shame, would have been nice to dedicate a song to you, Angela” he reads of her name badge and hopes it sounds flirty rather than pained. 

“Is that true?”

“Yeah cute girl like you deserves to be serenaded” he winks “guess it will just have to be another time”

“hey i'm sure we can find space for you somewhere on the list”

“Really? That's just lovely, thank you Angela, can’t wait to perform for you” 

“I’ll have to check with my boss, can I get a name and number?... to confirm the details of course”

He gives her them. 

“Well Alex, you better impress me”

“For you Angie, of course” 

He smirks and walks out, he’ll buy the records another time for now he just needs out, that was way too forward. He sighs and starts on his way to the garage, sure he’ll find at least one of the guys there that he can tell about the gig.


	5. 4- Katelyn

They’re standing around by their lockers between classes when Katelyn walks up to him. She's sweet, a nice girl, they were partners for an english project a couple of months back, that he got an A on thank you very much. 

“Hey Katelyn”

“Hi Alex, i was wondering if you were free this weekend”

“Oh sorry we've got a gig coming up so i’ll be practicing all weekend”

“Ah maybe i could join you, you guys are good i’d love to watch the magic up close”

He laughs mostly for her sake. "Sorry Luke is very particular about rehearsals, you know how he is, music’s his baby” figures it's safer to push Luke under the bus and let her down gently.  
“No problem, maybe another time”

“Maybe” it's not comital but he's not about to tell Katelyn the truth in the middle of the school hallway. 

“You still have my number from english right?”

“yeah , i’ll see you in class” and with great timing the bell rings, Katelyn waves and walks away. 

“Dude” Luke smacks him on the back of the head 

“It's true though,” Bobby adds before dragging Luke to their shared math class. 

Him and Reg start walking to chemistry. 

“How?”

“How, what?”

“What's your secret, i try my hardest not just with random girls but with girls i actually like. Like Katelyn but they all prefer you”

“Reg truly i'm sorry, i’m not entirely sure what i'm sorry for, but i can give you Katelyn's number, and hype you up to her if you really like her” 

“You don’t have to be sorry, just don’t know what i'm doing wrong, am i not attractive enough, am i a jerk and don’t know it” Alex stops walking pulls Reggie out the way he's about to go into mom friend sappy mode and doesn’t want to be getting in peoples way whilst it happens.

“Reg trust me you are one of the nicest people i've ever met, you can come on a little strong but it's just because you care. You are the furthest thing from a jerk i've ever seen. And it's not looks, this whole bad boy ascetic you have going on, it's smoking. I'd give you my number” 

“Really ?” he looks so happy to be complemented Alex doesn't think he even cares that he was just called attractive by one of his closest friends. 

Alex stands by that fact, have you seen his band, all of them are smoking, why do you think he's so sure of his sexuality. I mean after seeing Luke's weird food choices, or Bobby on 10 coffees, or even toddler Reggie from when they first became friends, he sure the rest of the attraction isn’t there but he can still appreciate their good looks. Wait this got away from him and now they're going to be late for class. 

“Reg , you okay” they start walking again 

“Yeah i think so… does this mean Bobby owes you $5”

“No idea, if he does we can use it, we’ll go grab ice cream after school, my treat” 

“Isn’t it more Bobby's treat”

“Same difference”


	6. 5- Nicole

Alex's dad had been on his case all week about this girl from church, Cathy, he's sure she's lovely but Alex really doesn't want to date her. It doesn’t seem like he's getting a choice. “Tomorrow morning after church we're having lunch with the Emersons, it will be a good chance for you and Cathy to chat” his dad tells him as they arrive at the cafe. Great that ruined the whole evening now instead of focusing on the gig he’ll be thinking of ways to avoid Cathy. He walks in the back entrance with a huff. 

“Cathy?” Reg asks when he sees the foul mood Alex is in. He just nods silently. 

\--  
They’re chatting after the gig.

“You know if your parents thought you were seeing someone they wouldn’t try to set you and Cathy up” 

“Yeah but I don't want to date any of these girls and I'm not about to flirt with a guy in front of my family. 

“You don’t have to date them for real, your dad just has to think you are” 

“When he picks you up, flirt with a random girl. He’ll think you’re all perfectly straight and capable of finding a girl on your own and will drop this whole Cathy nonsense.”

“Wow that's actually a good idea, thanks Luke ”

“I have my moments” 

“Your dad won’t be long best to start talking to someone now” Bobby points at the clock by the drinks counter.

“shoot, what about her?” Alex points at a girl he recognises from school, she's sitting alone probably also waiting for her post night out lift. 

“cute, our age, good grades, your parents would love her”

“cool, wish me luck” he starts walking over to her. 

“Nicole ?” he hopes he's got her name right

“Yeah, although I much prefer Nicci, Alex right?” 

“Did you see the show?”

“yeah, you guys were great”

“Thanks” 

They drift into awkward silence 

“Hey this is going to sound super weird, but my dad will be here in a few, he's trying to setting me up with this girl from church, would you flirt with me in front of him to get him off my case” he knows he scared her off “sorry you don’t have to”

“No its fine, i’m happy to help, why do you want him off your case anyway?”

He thinks for a second, he has seen her round school, rather liberal if her badges and stickers are anything to go by, besides it will be good practice to tell someone that not the guys. He takes a deep breath “i’m gay”

“Ah i see” 

He starts to leave 

“Alex, wait … i don’t have a problem with it, i’ll happily get your dad off your case”

“really ?” 

“yeah , you owe me though”

“Anything.”

“Just a drink will do”

“No problem” he starts to walk over to the counter, Nicci follows. 

\--

By the time his dad arrives they've really started to bond. 

They walk out to the car park chatting hands close together but not actually touching, drinks in their other hands. They stand close together in front of his dad's car, he knows his dad has spotted the closeness, it's all calculated. His dad can’t hear them, he tells Nicci to laugh and she does lightly swatting his arm. They hug and she whispers in his ear “ can i kiss you- on the cheek of course” 

“Uh”

“Only if you want to”

“Yeah”

She leans up and places a short kiss on his cheek, it's awkward and not unlike a kiss from an aunt he hasn’t seen for a while but his dad clearly buys it if the look on his face is anything to go by.  
“Thank you Nicci”

“No problem” she hands him a piece of paper “in case you need me to get him off your case ever again” she walks over to her parents car that showed up sometime while they were ‘flirting’ and waves goodbye. 

He gets in the car actually relieved with how the night turned out, he doesn't even care when his dad starts questioning him all about Nicci.


	7. +1 - Willie

Being dead isn’t perfect.  
For one he is dead.  
But there are a couple of perks. For one he can just magic away the drum kit, long gone are the days of being ditched and left to tidy up his kit while the rest of the guys flirt with girls after gigs. 

Now he can sit in the booth of the restaurant they just played chatting with Willie. His boyfriend Willie, did he mention he has a boyfriend. 

They have discovered they stay visible for around 24 hours after they play, and Willie is visible when with Alex, it's helpful, it makes for nice moments like this where they get to hang out with Julie, and Flynn, and Julie's family, and it's perfect. 

He's too busy staring at Willie and his pretty face to care about what everyone else is talking about. 

“See something you like hotdog” Willie smirks and oh no he's been caught 

“Uh- i -uh” he is stopped stuttering when Willie kisses him 

Clearly too dazed from the kiss he blurts “you're pretty”

“Thanks hotdog you're pretty fine yourself”

And he's broken again, this time the rest of the table takes notice. 

“What happened to flirty Alex?” Luke asks

“Flirty Alex?” Julie looks between Luke and Alex. 

The former who starts giggling preparing to tell the story and the latter who groans and buries his head in his boyfriend's shoulder.


	8. Bonus - Carrie

Julie and Carrie are repairing their relationship. Carrie came to visit after the Orpheum performance, just to say well done but it was clear she misses her friend.  
(Bobby or Trevor visited later a mess from seeing the guys, Julie told him everything but left it up to him to tell Carrie she wasn't ready for that conversation just yet)

So now Julie is chatting with Carrie on something called ‘Instagram’ about Dirty Candy’s last performance. 

Julie : It was great Alex loved it. 

Carrie: your drummer?

Julie : yeah he's a huge dirty candy fan.

Carrie : he has taste then .  
Carrie : Is he single? He's cute, could you give him my number if he is.

Alex starts laughing 25 years later and he's still got it. Julie turns to him questioningly. “You can tell her” he answers and watches her type the reply. 

Julie : sorry Care, he's both taken and very gay. 

He sees the reply before poofing away 

Carrie : shame, definitely hotter than that guitarist you’ve got heart eyes for Molina 🥰🥰🤣🤣

\--  
When Bobby heads up to his room he spots a note on the dresser. 

Robert ,  
You owe me $5. Your own daughter. Ha. pay up.  
~Alex 

As soon as he remembers the bet he groans, finds five bucks in his wallet and places it on the note assuming Alex is watching his suffering. He needs to tell Carrie about the ghosts and question her taste in men, he knows she can do better than his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I totally head canon that carrie is wlw but that doesn’t mean that she isn’t attracted to guys as well

**Author's Note:**

> do let me know if there are any mistakes. the flirting is supper awkward but i needed this fic in my life too bad to care about quality.  
> also check out sunset bobby's take on this head-canon https://sunset-bobby.tumblr.com/post/645348383420203008/lol-okay-kool
> 
> my apologies if you share the same names as any of these women in this fic. blame the random name generator i used.


End file.
